1. Field of the Invention
This invention generally relates to a bicycle suspension control setting device. More specifically, the present invention relates to a bicycle suspension control setting device that is configured to control a bicycle suspension that can operate in a plurality of operating states in response to operation of an operating device.
2. Background Information
In the bicycle suspension field, technology already exists for setting a bicycle suspension control apparatus between a plurality of operating states. For example, a conventional bicycle suspension control setting device is disclosed in U.S. Patent Application Publication No. 2009/0192673. A control system of this conventional bicycle suspension control setting device is provided as an integral part of a suspension control apparatus that can be mounted to a bicycle. The bicycle suspension control setting device includes an operating device and an indicating unit mounted to the bicycle. A user executes suspension settings with the conventional setting device by operating the operating device and viewing the settings on the indicating unit.